filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
America, America
America, America (America, America) est un film américain réalisé par Elia Kazan, sorti en 1963. Synopsis Stavros vit en Anatolie à la fin du XIXe siècle dans des conditions misérables, à transporter de la glace de la montagne pour la vendre au village. Il est grec et comme toute sa communauté, il subit l'oppression des Turcs. La tension atteint son paroxysme quand ces derniers se livrent à un véritable pogrom dans son village contre les Arméniens. Dès lors, Stavros dont les ambitions d'immigrer en Amérique sont en germe, passe à l'action et entame le long et dangereux périple jusqu'à Constantinople pour embarquer sur un bateau à destination de New York. Il s'en va, muni de toute la fortune familiale. En cours de route, il fait la connaissance d'un vagabond, Osman, qui le sauve pour le voler ensuite. Dépouillé de tous ses biens, Stavros est nargué par Osman. Il le tue. Il arrive enfin à Constantinople, mais il se brouille avec son oncle. Il devient portefaix et économise de l'argent pour payer son billet pour l'Amérique. De retour chez son oncle, il est encouragé à faire sa cour à la fille d'un riche marchand. La dot lui servira à acheter son billet. Il fait la connaissance du couple Kebabian. Stavros rompt avec sa fiancée et embarque sur le même paquebot que les Kebabian. Menaces de M. Kebabian. Dans la rade de New York, il prend la place de Hohannes, un ami qui s'est noyé. Il débarque ainsi en Amérique, muni de cinquante dollars et coiffé d'un canotier. Il embrasse le sol de l'Amérique. Devenu cireur de chaussures, il écrit à sa famille de venir le rejoindre. Le film, comme le livre dont il est tiré, est largement autobiographique. Au début du film, la voix off d'Elia Kazan informe les spectateurs que l'histoire du film est celle de sa famille : « My name is Elia Kazan, i'm a Turk by birth, a Greek by blood and American because my uncle made a journey ». Distribution right * Stathis Giallelis : Stavros Topouzoglou * Frank Wolff : Vartan Damadian * Elena Karam : Vasso Topouzoglou * Lou Antonio : Abdul * John Marley : Garabet * Estelle Hemsley : La grand-mère Topouzoglou * Katharine Balfour : Sophia Kebabian * Harry Davis : Isaac Topouzoglou * Joanna Frank : Vartuhi * Robert H. Harris : Aratoon Kebabian * Salem Ludwig : Odysseus Topouzoglou * Paul Mann : Aleko Sinnikoglou * Linda Marsh : Thomna Sinnikoglou * Gregory Rozakis : Hohannes Gardashian Fiche technique * Titre : America, America * Titre original : America, America * Réalisation : Elia Kazan * Scénario : Elia Kazan d'après son roman homonyme * Production : Elia Kazan et Charles H. Maguire * Musique originale: Mános Hadjidákis * Photographie : Haskell Wexler * Montage : Dede Allen * Pays d'origine : États-Unis * Format : Noir et blanc * Genre : Drame * Durée : 168 minutes * Dates de sortie : 15 décembre 1963 (USA) ; 16 juin 1964 (France) Récompenses * Oscars du cinéma1964 : Meilleure direction artistique pour Gene Callahan ; nominations dans la catégorie meilleur film, meilleur réalisateur et scénario pour Elia Kazan. * Golden Globe 1964 : Meilleur réalisateur. * Festival international de San Sebastian 1964 : Grand prix. * National Film Registry 2001 : Sélectionné et conservé à la Bibliothèque du Congrès américain. Catégorie:Film américain Catégorie:Film sorti en 1963 Catégorie:Adaptation d'une œuvre littéraire au cinéma Catégorie:Titre de film en A